PS336
/ |title_ja=大決戦IX |title_ro=The Final Battle IX |image=PS336.png |chapter=Emerald |volume=29 |number=336 |location= |prev_round=The Final Battle VIII |next_round=Epilogue }} / or Those Who Are Endowed (Japanese: 大決戦IX The Final Battle IX or 授けし者 The Awarded) is the 336th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The combination of , , and blasts through the monster . The Pokédex holders quickly realize that although they're attacking at full strength, the damage is still too small for it to truly defeat their opponent. and reveal that Pika, Chuchu and Pibu had learned new skills before coming to the . Summoning the powers of the Viridian Forest, has Pika, Chuchu, and Pibu use the ultimate attack: . The attack rips through the monster Kyogre, causing it to explode into seawater and be defeated once and for all. claims that they did it with the combination of ten people, 12 Pokémon, and the ultimate combination. Everyone else burst into laughter once they see that the water that fell down from Kyogre's defeat has removed the gel in Emerald's hair, turning it back to its original style. With the rampaging Pokémon calmed down, assumes it must have been the work of the Green Orb core on Emerald's forehead due to its purpose of controlling . tells him that they should truly thank Emerald's ability to determine a Pokémon's birthplace. When asks how Emerald calmed the rampaging Pokémon down, as she notes how it's not likely that they all came from the same place. Emerald reveals that the soil came from Faraway Island, which is the island of the Mythical Pokémon . Since Mew is said to have the DNA of all Pokémon, the soil of its birthplace calmed down the rampaging Pokémon. Emerald notices something wading through the water. He picks it up, revealing it to be Archie. Emerald tells Archie that if he doesn't change his ways, he'll end up being all alone. Archie states that it doesn't matter, as he repeatedly abandons people, even the one who he share life's ups and downs with. Archie reveals that after the events in Sootopolis City, he and Maxie were ready to face death in the tornado of energy that they were trapped in. In a flashback, Sird appears and opens the hatch of the air car. After exiting, Archie and Maxie find themselves in an area of light. Sird tells them that it would be a waste if such evil were to be destroyed. They assume that she had come to help them, but Sird corrects them by stating that there is no help for them. Sird reveals that because of their overexposure to the Red and Blue Orbs, Archie and Maxie's bodies are starting to be destroyed. To counter this, Sird offers the two a suit of armor named Eternity and a sword named Instant. She explains that Instant is forged from a metal that can reflect attacks in the blink of an eye, while Eternity is like in that it has the ability to slow down time for the wearer. Since their bodies are being destroyed, Archie and Maxie guess that Eternity can slow down the process and save them. Archie and Maxie beg Sird for the armor and sword, but she reveals that she only has one of each. Sird tells the two that they will have to fight each other, and that whoever wins will win the armor and sword. Back in the present, is horrified at the implication that Archie had murdered Maxie to get the armor. realizes that he wasn't wearing the armor to hide his identity, but to slow down the passage of time on his body. Archie continues his story to after he won and obtained the armor and sword: Sird offers to give Archie a new name to match what his purpose is. Archie tells her that his goal is to use the sea to dominate everything. Hearing this gives Sird the idea to christen Archie "Guile Hideout", for being the guile of the sea who hides behind a suit of armor. Lastly, Archie reveals he learned about there as well. Emerald interrupts Archie at that moment, stating that they have to work to find out how to stop his body from disappearing. Suddenly, Archie's appears and threatens Emerald with its horn. Archie desperately begins looking for his armor in the water. He appears to find the armor and decides to have Jirachi create the monster Kyogre once again with its last wish, but nothing happens. Emerald reveals that the armor Archie is wearing is the fake one was wearing earlier. Archie continues to look for the real armor, but just as soon as he finds it, a bright flash of light covers the . Archie disappears, as well as the sword, armor, and his Masquerain with him. With Archie finally defeated, Emerald falls asleep from exhaustion. Pika and Chuchu are reunited with their Trainers and present them with their hats. and watch from above, happy that Emerald has finally made bonds with others. Since they would only stay with him until a day like that would happen, they decide to return to Southern Island. As the sun shines, the Frontier Brains, Scott, and Todd Snap smile now that everything is over. Major events * Pika and Chuchu are revealed to have learned . * The monster is destroyed. * How Archie got his sword and armor is revealed. * Archie disappears in a flash of light. * and return to Southern Island. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * * * * * Factory Head Noland * Arena Tycoon Greta * Dome Ace Tucker * Pike Queen Lucy * Palace Maven Spenser * Salon Maiden Anabel * Pyramid King Brandon * Todd Snap * Scott * Archie * Maxie (flashback) * Sird (flashback) * Trick Master/ (flashback) * Ultima/ (flashback) * Mr. Briney (flashback) Pokémon * (Saur; 's) * (Pika; 's) * ( ) * (Blasty; 's) * (Chuchu; 's) * (Aibo/ ; 's) * (Exbo/ ; 's) * (Pibu; 's) * ( ) * (Parasee; 's) * (Megaree/ ; 's) * ( ) * (Rara/ ; 's) * (Mumu/ ; 's) * (Chic/ ; 's) * (Phado/ ; 's) * (Sird's; flashback) * (Archie's) * ( ; released) * (Archie's; fake; destroyed) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; fantasy) Trivia Errors * The map at the beginning of this round shows 's location as the Battle Pike instead of the . In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = Trận đại chiến cuối cùng IX - Vật trao tặng }} de:Kapitel 336 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS336 zh:PS336